


Ugly Hoodies

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, mostly fluff tho, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Whizzer is just snuggling up in one of Marvin's ugly hoodies well waiting for him to get home.Prompt 6 - wearing each other's clothes
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ugly Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of the 30 day otp challenge- the prompt didn't give much so i did my best- DJJDDJCBN- it's really short-

Whizzer smiled to himself, laying down on his and Marvin’s shared bed, sighing contently. He was engulfed in one of Marvin’s ugly hoodies, even though he found them horrendous, they were rather comfy- and they smelled like Marv too. 

Whizzer was remotely bored, as Marvin was at work and he didn’t feel like going out to do something, it just felt like a stay home day. His boredom is what caused him to put the hoodie on in the first place, he was gonna wash it with the rest of the laundry but something just told him to put it on instead- and boy was that a good idea. 

He watched the clock tick like it was the most interesting thing in the world, seeing as it would be another hour and a half ‘til Marvin would get home, he ended up drifting off to sleep.

The door to the room opened softly, lightly creaking, and Whizzer whined lightly, waking up. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty” he felt arms wrap around him gently.

Whizzer relaxed into the touch, smiling “Hi…” he mumbled groggily.

“It looks cute on you…” “hmm?- Oh!- Uh- sorry- I uh- shouldn’t have touched it without-” he was cut off as Marvin lightly kissed him.

“Relax, Whiz…. It’s alright, I don’t care.” Whizzer relaxed again at that “sorry…” he mumbled, making Marvin roll his eyes and kiss his forehead. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Hun…”Marvin laughed, Whizzer nodded, purring lightly as Marvin played with his hair, slowly drifting back asleep.

“Sweet Dreams, Hun...”


End file.
